1. Field of the Invention
The Gen II Meter system of the invention comprises multiple task specific processors such as an Application Processor, a Meter Controller and a Radio Processor all controlled via shared SPI bus and using rechargeable batteries and solar power sources for controlling and monitoring a vehicle parking meter system.
2. Related Art
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/802,244 entitled: Parking System Employing RAM Techniques, filed 21 May 2007 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,768,426) and assigned to the same assignee, Innovapark, LLC as the present invention.